


A Good Time Together

by ValeryKae (valorikei)



Series: Bebe x Wendy(l) [1]
Category: South Park
Genre: Bebe tops, Best Friends, Cock Piercing, Comfort Sex, Creampie, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Gift Exchange, Girls Kissing, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Just gals being pals, No Lesbians Die, Open Relationships, Piercings, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sex Toys, Smutty, Sort Of, VK Drabs, Vaginal Sex, Wendy bottoms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-25 03:05:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14967752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valorikei/pseuds/ValeryKae
Summary: Wendy goes to Bebe's house after a sad time at home, and Bebe is more than happy to help her feel better. // Bendy, with other relationships briefly mentioned





	A Good Time Together

“... Uh oh,” Bebe sighed at the girl on her doorstep, the bags under Wendy’s eyes almost as dark as the messy hair she’s got loosely tied up under her cap. Bebe stepped aside and Wendy took her cue to enter, the door shutting quietly behind her. Without prompting Bebe headed for her little kitchenette, fixing up a quick glass of chocolate milk for her bestie. “No good again, huh?”

“Yeah,” Wendy muttered and kicked her shoes off, slumping into Bebe’s couch with a quiet little whine. Bebe came over with her refreshment straight from the microwave, passing the mug over and making sure Wendy had a few sips before opening up.

“You’d think he’d get the hang of it by now,” Bebe sighed, Wendy glancing up with a disappointed but not surprised look.

“Yeah, you’d think,” she agreed, sitting up a little straighter so Bebe could slide in next to her. Bebe fit neatly into the spot beside her, laying a comforting hand down on Wendy’s upper thigh, stroking the soft fabric of her casual yoga pants. Wendy smiled an appreciative if still upset smile, shaking her head after a moment. “It was really cute how hard he was trying, he even had this stupid look on his face the whole time, like he was trying not to get distracted during it and I mean, you can guess how well that worked out in the end. It felt good for a little bit I guess, but then it was over before I knew it, and the best I could do was pretend, for his sake, and ugh. I spent another twenty minutes trying to get myself off while he was in the shower and ended up with nothing but a sore wrist and a lot of frustration.”

“So you came over here?” Bebe eyeing Wendy’s messy hair with a look of sympathy, her hand still warm on Wendy’s thigh. Her friend nodded, beyond the point of being embarrassed about admitting it, and shifted close enough to rest her head against Bebe’s shoulder. Bebe slid her other hand across Wendy’s torso and wrapped her up in an awkwardly posed but all the while comforting hug.

“Clyde doesn’t mind me being over, right?” she whispered softly, though they both know Bebe would much sooner kick her own on-again, off-again boyfriend out than Wendy.

“He’s actually not home right now, he pitched a fit so I sent him to Craig’s for the evening,” Bebe sighed melodramatically, Wendy’s lips quirking up into a confused smirk.

“You guys had another fight? What was it over this time?”

“That dumb boy is gonna make me waste a $100 sex toy and a brand new harness, so until he gets his own ass in line, like  _ hell _ he’s going to get a piece of mine,” Bebe huffed stubbornly, turning up her button nose with a pout that earned a giggle from Wendy.

“You wanted to top him?” she clarified for her own sake, Bebe grinning ear to ear for the spot-on guess. Wendy blushed at whatever mental image that must have brought up for her, glancing away after a moment. “... with what?”

“Only the cutest dick  _ ever! _ He was such an unappreciative asshole about it, like he even complained about it being bigger than his! I mean, seriously? Obviously I’d have a bigger dick than Clyde, what kind of fool does he even take me for anyway?” she huffed on, secretly admiring Wendy’s pretty smile from the corner of her eye as she watched it grow. Bebe let her words hang in the air for a lofty minute before turning full-on to Wendy, a devious smirk on her lips. “Wanna see it?”

 

[-]

 

“Holy shit,” Wendy gawked at the heavy dildo in her hands, Bebe sitting up on her knees in front of an overflowing box of sex toys she and Clyde kept under their bed while Wendy sat on the (hopefully clean) bedsheets. The dick felt more massive than most she’d ever even tried to hold, and the weirdly cold but sort of spongy-smooth texture of it was a whole other oddity on its own. It felt perfectly sloped at an angle that probably would feel good, the head curved with a handsome piercing built into it. The hole at the tip was another blush-worthy feature, the plastic tube coming out of the base of it matching with a medical-sized 60 milliliter syringe. “Where the hell did you even get this?”

“I custom ordered it off of Bad Dragon, dummy. It’s their Pearce model. What, you never looked there before? I even got the skin tone a near perfect match for me, and Clyde still decided to whine about it!” Bebe whined herself, shaking her head as she pulled out her strap on next, holding it up. “And look, isn’t this red just the cutest shade? Its fabric instead of that leather the shop lady finagled me into getting last time. Here, lemme show you,” Bebe hummed, taking her dick back before cramming the head of it through the O-ring. Wendy could only sit there amazed as she watched her friend wrestle the thing into place, Bebe’s tongue poking out of the corner of her mouth as she struggled to get the ring around it. “Tch. Maybe I should’ve gotten the softer firmness, bet that’d’ve made this easier…. Ah, there we go,” she chuckled, taking a moment to turn it so it aligned better with the center. Wendy couldn’t help herself from staring at it as it hung and even sort of wobbled in the air, Bebe letting it dangle as she held the waist strap up. “See? It’s so cute!”

“Uh, yeah,” Wendy nodded just a little bit, eventually managing to pry her eyes away from it, but only after considerable struggling. “I can see why Clyde would be… intimidated by it.”

“What? Intimidated? Are you kidding? It’s only a medium! Man, and I was this close to getting the large for him, too, you know, and  _ really _ make him my bitch,” Bebe lamented, standing up before stepping right into the leg straps, tugging the harness up over her thighs and into place. Wendy tensed up, her mouth falling open slightly.

“What are you doing?” she frowned, wincing at the sound of the velcro tearing open on both sides of the waist band as Bebe cinched it into place. 

“You blind or something? I’m putting it on for you. I’m not going to put it in the harness and then  _ not _ wear it, that’d be a waste!” Bebe explained bluntly, as if that was the most natural logic in the world. Wendy could only nod, her gaze flicking between Bebe’s pretty face and her massive dick. “Ugh, I just can’t get over how cute he is on me! Isn’t it just the best fit?”

“It does look pretty nice,” Wendy agreed after a moment, not sure where exactly to land her gaze now that Bebe was standing there in front of her with a dick swinging between her legs, one spaghetti strap of her favorite red pajama top getting dangerously close to slipping off her shoulder, her cream sweats pulling slightly around the thigh straps. Bebe grinned at her, taking a moment to tie her bouncy hair up into a ponytail with the white scrunchie she always kept around her wrist.

“Aw, Wendy, you gonna drool over it? That’s cute,” Bebe teased, taking a step closer and making her dick bob slightly in the air. Wendy immediately yelped and scoot back, covering her red face in embarrassment.

“What? No way! Gross, Bebe, I totally  _ wasn’t _ ,” Wendy huffed, hurriedly pulling her hands down again when she felt the bed dip, Bebe’s hair brushing over her shoulder as she leaned in.

“You  _ totally _ were. Don’t be shy, babe. We’re cool, aren’t we?” Bebe encouraged, leaving Wendy to wonder if she just imagined Bebe glancing at her chest or if her hyperactive imagination wanted Bebe to look at her like that. “Besides. Clyde freaked when he came home to me with this thing on, so it’s not like it’s been used before.”

“... Wait, what are you trying to imply?” Wendy swallowed, Bebe practically crawling on the bed up between her legs.

“What I’m trying to imply is I’m still horny as fuck, and you had a thoroughly unsatisfying evening. How about we both change that around and have a good time together, as besties?” Bebe hummed suggestively, putting a hand back on Wendy’s thigh and loving that she didn’t move it away. “I’ve topped before, so I know what I’m doing. I promise it’ll be good, and if I can’t get you off with this then at the very least I have some other toys you could try out. Come on, what do you say?”

“What--- what am I supposed to say?” Wendy floundered for an answer, her breath catching in her chest when Bebe’s smirk cracked into a wicked grin.

“Yes?” she filled the blank in for Wendy, before filling her mouth with her tongue and her body with fire. Wendy hardly knew how to keep up as it all happened so fast around her, Bebe’s face on hers, then her hands on her chest, her body pushing hers flat to the bed. She could barely gasp between kisses, shuddering under her best friend and blushing even hotter as she felt that dick smush up against her leg.

“Bebe-” Wendy managed to whimper, her gasp pitching up an octave into a squeak when she felt her friend’s cold hand brush under her shirt and up her chest, palming at the cup of her bra. Bebe purred into their next kiss before pulling back, leaving a trail of wet smooches along Wendy’s jaw and down to her neck, using a free hand to hike up Wendy’s leg over her hip.

“Relax. This’ll be totally fun, I promise,” Bebe reassured her, sitting back a little bit in case Wendy wanted her to stop. She smiled down at her friend, Wendy’s hat having fallen off somewhere along the way. Wendy stared up at her from the sheets with a blush, her hair looking like it’d get pretty tangled if she continued laying on the messy bun like that for long.

“I never said I wasn’t having fun,” Wendy sheepishly replied after a moment, reaching up and grabbing at Bebe’s shirt straps, yanking her down for another crushing kiss. Bebe giggled into it, sliding her hand down Wendy’s leg again and feeling along the seam of her yoga pants.

“Somehow I always forget how kinky you are, babe,” Bebe grinned, liking the way Wendy reached up for her hair and fisted her hands in the dangling ends of it, giving her ponytail a light tug. “Hold up, hold up-” she suddenly stopped them, Wendy blinking in surprise and reluctantly letting go.

“I-is something wrong?” she winced, sitting up and looking excessively worried as Bebe slipped off the edge of the bed, rummaging through her box for a few items.

“Nope, not at all, but I figured we might want some other things at arm’s reach so we don’t have to stop part-way through,” Bebe explained casually, muttering over her stash of supplies as she selected some choice pickings. “Straighten out on the bed, too, I don’t wanna hurt my knees on the edge.”

“Oh, yeah--” Wendy stammered and rearranged herself, glancing at Bebe’s impressively chunky ass which somehow looked even more beautiful with the strap-on straps framing it, and after a brief moment of hesitation she whipped her long-sleeved shirt off and yanked out her hair tie.

“Aw, I wanted to do that,” Bebe pouted when she turned around, but that smile was still on her face and her dick obviously still hard and perky between her legs. She lay out her collected items on the bed with an air of pride-- bodywand, water-based lube that was white with a milky consistency, that syringe from earlier, and a long string of anal beads. Wendy scrunched her nose up at the last one, eyeing it warily.

“Have those been used before?” she asked after a moment, Bebe looking down as if not even realizing what she’d grabbed the second they’d finished leaving her hands.

“Oh. Uh. Yeah, they’re mine. You wanna pass on them?”

“Yeah, sorry,” Wendy grimaced, feeling a little bad to refuse one of Bebe’s offerings, but Bebe didn’t look offended in the least.

“No problem! I’ll use them myself, if anything,” she chuckled, putting the string up on the bedside table so it wouldn’t roll away. Wendy smiled at her, deciding to be a little bit more bold and making a grab for Bebe’s boob as she passed, squeezing the squishy flesh into her palm. Bebe looked down in surprise, then burst out into a fit of infectious giggles, catching Wendy up into another blissful kiss.

“Fuck,” Wendy moaned, either as a way to express her tingly sensitivity or to command her lover for the evening into action. Bebe was all too happy to please, stroking her hands up into Wendy’s long hair and cradling her head while they made out, gently rubbing and grinding against each other over the rest of their clothes. A free hand slid down Wendy’s front until finding the clasp on her bra, expertly flicking it out of its fastener. “Oh-”

“Lemme guess, normally takes him half a minute to undo that, huh?” Bebe snickered as she pulled the cups apart from each other, exposing Wendy’s milky smooth breasts. Her nipples were already a bit perky, standing proudly in the center of adorably reddish pink areolas. Unable to stop herself from first licking her lips at the sight of them and then immediately afterwards latching onto one, Bebe moaned and palmed Wendy’s other side with a hand, teasing and fondling her with both an expert tongue and expert fingers.

“Oh, oh, Bebe--” Wendy gasped, her usual eloquence with words lost immediately in the face of pleasure. Bebe glanced up at her friend, grinning around Wendy’s nipple still in her mouth as she got a look at the adorable face her friend was pulling right then.

She popped up with a little smack, Wendy whimpering as her breast jiggled slightly from the pull of it, this time wrapping her hands around Bebe’s head to keep her in place a while longer as she got to work on the other one with her mouth, rolling just the tip of the bud around with her tongue before grazing her teeth across the top of it. Wendy shuddered hard under her ministrations, her chest trembling as each new breath rolled through her, exhaled as a series of soft pleas for more and more.

“Damn, you’re even cuter like this than I thought you’d be,” Bebe smiled sweetly when she came up for air again, giving Wendy just a moment to catch her breath and relax once more. Wendy’s blush went from her neck to her hairline, her thin lips a little swollen now from their makeout session.

“What’s that supposed to mean, exactly?” she huffed, embarrassed and a little defensive, but Bebe just gave her another disarming giggle, shaking her head.

“Exactly what it sounds like it means. Seriously, Wends, you need to relax. I’m only going to do what you want me to do, okay? If you’re uncomfortable, we can stop. Alright?” she offered, letting her voice soften up and her hand reach up to cup Wendy’s face. Her friend accepted the caress, pressing her cheek into Bebe’s hand before slowly nodding.

“Don’t stop,” she whispered, her tiny voice sending shivers straight to Bebe’s core and metaphorical lady boner. She tackled Wendy with another laugh, kissing her rough and moving back to her breasts for more, over eager hands reaching down for Wendy’s pants.

“Just don’t forget that you want this, okay?” Bebe snickered, digging her hands into the stretchy fabric and giving a hard pull, an unmistakable sound tearing through the heady atmosphere.

“Wh--Bebe!” Wendy yelped, almost bumping heads with her when she lurched upright, staring down at the split fabric and the peek of her underwear just beneath. Bebe paused to stare, equally surprised at the impressive rip she’d managed to create. “Y-- these were my favorite pair!”

“Sorry!” she winced defensively, but didn’t let go. Wendy’s chest hitched in with another shuddery breath, the two just staring at Wendy’s torn bottoms. “Guess I got a little too excited… You just look so sexy here in my bed, babe, I’ll let you go home in one of mine, okay?”

“Geez-” Wendy mumbled but leaned in and kissed Bebe again, sitting back after a moment to finish taking off her pants. Bebe peppered apologetic kisses to her arms and face as she worked the cloth off, smiling ever so sweetly still. A distinct smell wafted up to her nose when Wendy finally reclined again, left in only her panties now and…

“Ooph, that’s cute,” Bebe crooned lovingly over her, Wendy brushing the back of her hand over her mouth to hold in a sound as Bebe’s trimmed nails gently hooked onto the front of Wendy’s lace panties. She eyed the area where the cloth had soaked through with excitement, her tongue darting out again as she looked down at her friend. “How about I make it up to you?” she purred, a single finger stroking over that damp spot before ever so slightly pressing against it, prodding Wendy delicately but with clear intent.

“With your mouth?” Wendy whispered behind her hand, that muffled request all the more endearing than any pouty whine she would have been able to wrestle out of Clyde. Bebe grinned widely, gently pulling her panties down all the way, Wendy exhaling slowly as she watched herself be undressed.

“Yeah? You like my mouth that much, huh?” Bebe teased, surprised at the shy smile she received instead of another huffy response.

“It hasn’t disappointed me yet,” Wendy murmured sweetly, a light hand laying on her stomach before stroking gently in circles there, just a little something to vent out the last of her nerves. Bebe grinned, scooching back on the bed to settle more comfortably between Wendy’s legs, ignoring the weird angle of her dick between her legs as she lay on her stomach.

“Unlike somebody else’s?” she filled in the blank, Wendy spreading her legs wider for her, a coy look on her face.

“Yeah,” she nodded, and Bebe left it at that, glancing down to the prize in front of her to better savor this moment. Wendy kept herself well trimmed, not completely bare but tastefully sculpted, and Bebe almost envied the artistry she’d made of herself. Her labia were already flushed with arousal, and the bedroom lights overhead reflected off her glistening moistness as just a little bit had already started to ooze out. “Holy fuck,” Bebe whispered appreciatively, taking a moment to suck in a deep breath and enjoy that marvelous smell. Wendy shivered, tucking her bottom lip under her teeth to hide how much she wanted to grin at being admired.

Bebe wiggled her eyebrows up at her for a second before dipping her face between Wendy’s thighs, starting off with easy, gentle swipes of her tongue around the general area, avoiding any sensitive parts for the time being. Dragging her tongue along the bends where her legs connected to her pelvis, Bebe waiting for Wendy’s breathing to resume a steady pace before sliding down towards the center, pressing her tongue flat against her labia and gliding upwards. Wendy’s hips twitched up just like she expected them to, giving her a moment to slide her arms under Wendy’s thighs. She curled them up around her legs, holding onto her as she dipped her face back down, Wendy struggling to hold back another jerk. “Oh, Bebe, yes-” Wendy panted over her as Bebe slowly built up a rhythm, taking her time all the same with broad, sweeping strokes of her tongue. She gathered up whatever of Wendy’s slick she could get in her mouth, letting it settle on her tongue and thoroughly enjoying the sweet edge to her taste.

“Yummy yummy,” she giggled up at Wendy, smirking from between her legs when she caught Wendy’s eyes, and then switched tactics on her next stroke upwards, this time not stopping when she reached the top. A spasm shot down Wendy’s thighs when Bebe’s tongue connected with her clit, the squirming muscle sliding just slightly under her hood and instantly making Wendy unravel. 

“O-oh,  _ shit _ , shit, Bebe, that’s-- more, please, please,” she begged desperately, both hands clapping to the mattress on either side of her before gripping up fistfuls of the sheets, her back arching off the bed as Bebe swiped her tongue over that sensitive nub again. Having no qualms with giving her best friend exactly what she wanted-- that was the point of this, after all, right?-- Bebe gladly continued to abuse Wendy’s clit with masterful dabs and swirls of her tongue, her eyes hooded and gaze easy and in control as she watched Wendy come apart around her edges. All she needed was a couple more flicks and-- “Aah!!”

Bebe sat up slightly to watch the spectacle of tremors rattle through Wendy’s whole body, her thighs smacking around Bebe’s head as she convulsed from the power of an overwhelming orgasm. Bebe waited patiently, slowly pressing soothing kisses to Wendy’s legs as they eventually detached and crumbled away to the bed again, her sex quivering and leaking even more now from coming from nothing but a professional clitoris massage.

“How you doin’?” Bebe cooed as she sat up on her knees once more, not minding when Wendy didn’t have enough breath left in her to make words anymore, winded and gasping as she came off her high. She simply moaned, and then repeated the whiny noise as Bebe held up her bottle of lube, popping the top and squirting just enough over her dick to get the job done. She set the bottle aside and used one hand to rub the liquid gel all over her cock, making sure it was thoroughly coated. 

“N-no stretching?” Wendy eventually managed to ask as Bebe started to line up, her question answered only with a snort of amusement.

“What, your boy toy is seriously that much smaller than me? Relax, I’ll ease it in. Trust me, I just got these nails done the other day and you probably wouldn’t want them in you,” Bebe explained, Wendy mentally collected enough to at least give her a smile.

“What were you going to do to prep Clyde then?” she asked only out of her own curiosity and not so much because she really wanted to know. Bebe grinned, guiding the pierced head of her cock to Wendy’s entrance before pulling her hand away, smearing the excess lube onto the sheets.

“Nothing. My bitches prep themselves if they want any prep before taking me,” she grinned wickedly, Wendy snorting at the ridiculous notion of Bebe having a harem of so-called bitches desperately fingering themselves before taking their Mistress’ massive dick.

“I’m not your bitch, am I?” she asked next, softly, reaching up and gently gripping Bebe’s shoulder, quickly working her lower lip back under her teeth as she felt the bump of her cock start to gently push at her entrance. Bebe gasped, seeming to realize only then how her words must have come off. She shook her head quickly and lay herself atop Wendy, secretly loving the way their breasts smushed up against each other.

“No way, absolutely not, babe. You’re my bestie, forever,” she promised, and all Wendy could answer with was a gentle laugh before gasping, tossing her head back  as Bebe carefully pushed herself inside. Wendy’s hand squeezed Bebe’s shoulder before smoothing down her back, joined by her other hand a moment later in a squeezing hug. Wendy clung to her tightly, gasping every time she moved just a little bit more in, backing up and pushing forward gently, gently, before finally coming to a rest, completely sheathed inside her best friend. Wendy trembled for a couple more breathless moments before finally letting go, sinking into the sheets and pillows with a whimper and giving Bebe a moment to shift around and adjust her angle. “You okay?”

“Y-yeah, fuck, it feels so huge in me,” Wendy confessed sheepishly, and Bebe couldn’t help but be struck by her beauty in this moment: breathless and undone, her black hair a silky halo around her head and those soft brown eyes gazing up at her in an unvoiced plea to love her gently, endlessly. Wendy took another deep breath, bracing a hand up against Bebe’s forearm, nodding slowly. “I’m okay, you can-- you can move,” she consented, and Bebe was more than happy to oblige.

She started off with a gentle rock, not really moving her hips so much as grinding up against Wendy, making sure she was handling her cock okay first, knowing they had plenty of time left in their evening together. “You look so pretty,” she praised, Wendy blushing but smiling all the same.

“Speak for yourself,” she whispered back, and the reward for looking so adorable while saying something so cheesy was a genuine thrust, one that tipped Wendy’s head back into the pillows with a gasp. Bebe leaned over her, bracing her weight on both hands around Wendy’s pillow, rolling her hips back and forth in smooth strokes, Wendy’s eyes widening every so often as the dick in her brushed up against an exquisite place inside. “F-fuck, you’re big--- oh, shit-”

“You like it?” Bebe checked to make sure, snapping her hips forward to break the rhythm and make Wendy give her another breathless gasp. Her friend didn’t answer, so she did it again, again, loving the soft smack of skin on skin as she continued working inside, Wendy’s thighs clenching around her own. Bebe could feel the quivers in her legs as Wendy squeezed and trembled, that perverse part of her wondering just how tight she really was on the inside.

“Yeah, ah, m-more,” Wendy pleaded, rolling her hips up a bit for a better angle, even having the consideration to hold her legs from behind the knees so Bebe could have more leverage. Fuck, she was so cute, practically holding herself open for Bebe like this! Bebe took a short second to reach between her own legs, messing with the strap on to position the flat base of her dick a little more over her own clit, and even through the layers of her clothing she could grind more efficiently against it on her next thrust.

Oh, fuck, there it was, that one angle that gave Bebe just as much thrill as Wendy. She took a second to focus on herself, rubbing her clit against the toy and thrusting into her girlfriend for the evening at the same time, glad that when she bottomed out in Wendy it held the toy still enough so she could grind up against it. She shuddered as a twitching jolt of pleasure spiked through her, but that didn’t stop her from driving her cock harder and faster into Wendy, her best friend squealing in surprise at the unbelievable pleasure being jammed into her.

“Y-yes!” she yelped, screwing her eyes shut tight as Bebe plunged roughly into her, the ‘pierced’ head of the cock rubbing perfectly inside her. Bebe panted over her, dropping down for a few quick kisses as her hips went to autopilot, the bed squeaking under the force of their fucking. Wendy’s hands slapped up around Bebe’s shoulders as she arched, her eyes rolling back as the thrusts became a bit more erratic with the quick pace, and she could feel herself getting close, just a little more, just a  _ little bit more-- _

“Oh, fuck-” Bebe suddenly stopped, a full-body tremble wracking through her. Her pace was instantly lost, Wendy’s eyes wide in shock when her orgasm was ripped away from her right when she was so, so close to having it. She took a breath right before Bebe collapsed on her with a pathetic excuse for a thrust, her hips quivering as her body went limp.

“Wh-why’d you stop?” Wendy whimpered, pushing against Bebe’s shoulder and earning a small noise of protest.

“S-sorry, I came,” Bebe confessed with a low moan, shakily propping herself up again, smiling sheepishly at her embarrassed friend as Wendy took her time processing just exactly what Bebe had said. Bebe bent down again and gave her an apologetic kiss on the cheek, Wendy accepting it with wide eyes before letting Bebe sit up fully and reach over to one side. “But don’t think we’re stopping, okay? I’m not going to blue-ball you, I promise.”

“You better no-ah!” Wendy yelped  as the body wand pressed against her click, Bebe flicking it onto one of the lower speeds to start off. Her best friend instantly shut up, save for a breathlessly overwhelmed noise as the wand magically banished all other thoughts and feelings from her mind. Bebe smiled down at her as the quiet buzzing filled the room, taking a moment to adjust the toy’s position as she held still inside of Wendy. 

Wendy meanwhile looked completely blown apart, her mouth hanging open and her eyelids fluttering with the desperate urge to close and succumb to pleasure and the desire to gaze up at the woman giving her such ecstasy. “Here, hold this,” Bebe crooned over her, Wendy deftly moving a hand to grip the shaft of the powerful toy, wiggling down just a little bit more as Bebe shifted her cock’s angle. Wendy couldn’t even track Bebe with her gaze, twitching and pushing herself lower onto Bebe’s dick. “You wanna cum?”

“Y-yes,” Wendy whined deliriously, cracking her eyes open to look at Bebe again. At some point she had grabbed the syringe and the lube bottle again, and she looked happily content to do her own business with the both. It was surprising enough for Wendy to move the toy off her clit for just a second to make sense of what she was seeing, the toy buzzing in the air a little louder now that it wasn’t connected to her. “Wh-what are you doing?”

“Just relax. I’m gonna creampie you,” Bebe giggled, twisting the cap off of the lube before fitting the syringe tip over the opening, flipping it upside down and filling it to about the 20 milliliter mark. Wendy’s jaw dropped, her finger deftly flicking the body wand off to make sure she was hearing things correctly. She stared at the syringe full of white fluid, Bebe putting the cap back on the bottle before setting it aside and fitting the syringe to the plastic tube jutting from the side of her cock.

“I-isn’t it kind of wasteful to use that much of your lube?” Wendy shivered, but couldn’t stop staring at the syringe, Bebe smirking wickedly at her friend as she held it up with one hand and pushed Wendy’s legs apart again with the other.

“Wasteful? Don’t be silly, as if I don’t want to dump that whole bottle in your pussy just to watch it gush out,” Bebe laughed sweetly, thoroughly enjoying the incredibly embarrassed and very much flustered look Wendy gave her in return. Her jaw flapped for an answer to that, but Bebe shushed any protests with another kiss, rocking her hips back into Wendy to resume their earlier rhythm.

“O-oh, Bebe,” Wendy panted softly, deciding there really wasn’t any reason to be nervous or embarrassed given everything else, and… maybe it was just a  _ little _ bit exciting. She’d never let anyone genuinely cum inside of her before, and it wasn’t like she could get pregnant from lube… She fit the toy between them again, Bebe sitting back just enough so Wendy could get it back in place.

“God, you’re so cute. Your man is really missing out if he can’t get you all hot and bothered like this,” Bebe praised, kissing her again and again, the syringe ready and waiting in one hand, her thumb already on the plunger. Wendy laid back and let pleasure wash over her again, wiggling down to meet the cock filling her every so often for an extra thrill. Every time she opened her eyes to see Bebe hovering over made her gasp a little louder, moan a little bolder, and lose herself a little more, her worries melting away in the face of raw, blissful ecstasy.

She pressed down a little harder on the wand, tensing up when the pleasure mounted higher for her, her back arching from the pillows as finally,  _ finally  _ she could cum, the orgasm rushing through her whole body and sending it into spasms. She yelped an incoherent noise as she was completely overwhelmed, just barely able to watch as Bebe pressed the plunger down, the white fluid shooting through the tube and right up into her. She yelped again at the weirdly cold feeling of it as it filled her up inside, her eyes blown wide at the foreign sensation as Bebe just smirked victoriously over her.

 

[-]

 

“You good, sweetie?” Bebe hummed, finally pulling herself up off of Wendy with a satisfied smile, Wendy already missing the heat of her body when they slowly separated. She winced as Bebe slid her dick out, then looked at her in surprise when Bebe pressed her palm shut over her opening. “Wanna see?”

“Huh-- see what?” Wendy managed to prop herself up on her elbows, looking down at herself as best as she was able when Bebe pulled her hand back. She blushed darkly as the cum-lube squirt out to start before trickling off to a gushing ooze, Bebe laughing as she did her best to scoop it up and prevent it from getting on her sheets-- no luck on that front, of course. “H-holy shit, uh, I’m so sorry-”

“Hushhhh,” Bebe laughed a little louder, kissing her cheek to calm Wendy down. “This is seriously so,  _ so _ damn cute. Don’t even worry about it, babe.”

“I don’t get why you think it’s so cute, but okay,” Wendy blushed, even though she could guess at least six possible reasons why Bebe would think watching cum drip out of her thoroughly-fucked pussy was cute. Bebe chuckled and gave her another kiss, holding her dick away from the sheets as she slid off the bed.

“Come on, let’s go get cleaned up, then we can figure out some new pants for you to wear home.”

“You’re not going to make me leave right away, are you?” Wendy flinched, but Bebe was always more than happy to put her worries to bed. Her friend smiled from the doorway to the bathroom, dick still in one hand and the empty syringe in her other.

“Of course not, babe, I’d never do that to you. But trust me, you’ll want to shower and get that stuff out of you or else leave it to drip for the next few hours,” Bebe informed her, Wendy squirming slightly as she carefully slid out of the bed, fitting one hand between her legs so none of the cum-lube would drip out onto the floor. It was an embarrassing waddle to the bathroom, at least until Wendy remembered she had nothing to be embarrassed over. She hopped into the shower, watching Bebe from around the curtain as her friend tidied up and cleaned her dick.

“Thanks,” she mumbled when she got out again, in part for the towell Bebe supplied her and in part for everything else that evening. Bebe gave her a sneaky grin, leaning over and kissing her forehead.

“Any time, babe. But uh, you might want to do something about that boy toy of yours.”

Wendy winced, sighing softly. “Yeah, I… I guess this makes me a cheater, huh?”

“Can’t be cheating if you’re not in a relationship with him,” Bebe murmured to her, a sympathetic hand on Wendy’s shoulder. Wendy blushed, glancing up at her only slightly taller friend, then sighed.

“Must be nice being in an open relationship with Clyde.”

“It has its perks,” Bebe agreed, catching Wendy around the waist when she tried to move back into Bebe’s bedroom. She gasped in surprise and looked up at Bebe’s suddenly serious face. “I mean it, Wendy. Please, at least promise you’ll think about it? I--- I’ll always have a spot for you in my bed. Okay?”

Wendy blushed, smiling just a little bit wider before leaning up and kissing Bebe one last time. “Yeah… yeah, okay. I’ll think about it. I promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment if you enjoyed, your feedback is always inspiring! If you also are enjoying the work I make, please consider donating a ko-fi tip @ http://ko-fi.com/valorikei ! I also take requests from donors!


End file.
